


Sometimes We Fall

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a leg may not be the end of the world. </p>
<p>(old kmeme fill I did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We Fall

“Guess my future in foot modeling is pretty grim, isn’t it?” The young woman laughed weakly, gesturing down to the emptiness where her right leg used to be. Well, beneath the knee anyways. 

“Hm.. I dunno. You still might have a chance.” Butch grabbed her foot, pretending to thoroughly inspect it. 

“Pfft. Whatever.” Kate pulled her leg in towards her chest when he started tickling her foot. “At this point, you’d probably have a better chance than me.” 

It was.. odd, to say the least. The dissonance between what she was feeling and what she was seeing. Her mind was telling her she still had two fully intact legs. If she tried, she could still wiggle her toes on the foot that was no longer there. 

She couldn’t even begin to describe how dumb she felt. Stupid to think that a few seconds of poor judgment would change her life forever. She could’ve sworn she had more time to move before that fucking grenade went off. As if living in the wastes weren’t hard enough as it was. Nope. She had to choose extra hard mode. 

“You're gonna be okay, Kate.. I mean, you're real fucked up, but you're gonna be okay.” Butch chuckled, trying to put on a smile for her . 

“I still can't believe you carried me all the way here.” 

"I can't believe it either. Cuz I gotta say, you look a hell of a lot lighter than-" He was swiftly interrupted by a kick in the side. “Okay, okay! Sorry.” 

Kate sighed and settled in on the bed, terrified for the future in a way that she would never show him. Or anyone. That was how she had survived so far. Never show anyone what you actually felt. Especially if that was fear. 

“You really scared me today. I thought that- you know..” Butch pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as he spoke softly to her. 

“Thought Tunnel Snakes didn’t get scared.” She breathed, nuzzling into his familiar chest and arms. “Thank you, Butch.” 

“What for?” 

He waited for an answer, the only one he got being that of deep and slow breaths. This wasn’t a surprise. Her poor body must be exhausted, coming down from what was sure to be an adrenalin high. Thankfully she was a fighter if he ever saw one. He’d made the mistake of engaging her in a fist fight all those years ago. Just when you thought she was down, she would rise again. This was her way. 

The next day he knew she wasn't going to want help. What he didn't tell her was how he spent the night configuring the furniture in a way so that she'd never be too far from a hand hold. Or a rest spot. As much as he enjoyed carrying her, she was having none of that. 

If she noticed how the furniture had changed, she didn’t mention it. 

Butch could see how different she was. It was cute in a way, watching her try to get the hang of the crutch she now had to use. And of course, he was always close by to catch her when she stumbled. She seemed more vibrant. Hopeful even. 

Thanks to her own mechanical skill, it wasn’t long before she had crafted a makeshift prosthetic. It wasn’t much more than a hunk of metal shaped into some semblance of a leg. It was functional though. That was what mattered. His favorite part by far was the snake she had included on it. 

“Done staring yet?” Kate asked, almost self consciously hiding the prosthetic behind her other leg.

“Mm. Not quite.” He looked her up and down before chuckling, sweeping her up against him. 

“Whatcha think?” She grinned, wishing he still didn’t have the ability to make her blush so hard. 

“It looks badass.” He said, running his hands up and down her body leisurely. “But- If I can make a suggestion, you’d look better with all that armor on the floor.” 

“Yeah? Guess we just gotta test that theory of yours.” She smiled easily, pulling back to look at him. 

Things were different now. But they were also the same in a way that she hoped would never change.


End file.
